


Taken, and losing the will for freedom

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on prologue bad ending, F/M, Kidnapping, MC is not Reader, MC is reader's sister, There's going to be some sexual content later on, i felt the need to do another version of something which happens after that end, when will i ever finish my other fics lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: After a hectic night out, you just wanted to find a way home when a stranger asks you for directions. But when you get a message, asking for you to find somebody at the exact same address...





	1. Chapter 1

An eerie silence lingered around the streets as you strolled around the city roads at close to midnight. You had just left a party at a nearby bar early, because people were getting a bit too drunk and you felt fearful for your safety… After all, when people begin hitting on you when drunk, and you noticed somebody else attempt to spike one of your drinks, you decided that it would be for the best.

It was fortunate that you lived just a short train ride away, however…

_‘Due to an incident on the line, all trains have been suspended for the foreseeable future. We apologise for the inconvenience.’_

A frown formed upon your face, before you sighed. You had no hope to get back at this time via transport… You would never be able to get enough money for a taxi fare, and there were no cars nearby for you to hitch a ride from… That meant you were going to have to walk. At night. Nothing better to set your anxiety off…

“Hey! You!” You froze to the spot at the sound of a voice nearby, before there was the sound of footsteps. Moments later, a hand was on your shoulder. “A- Are you a local around here? I’m scared, I have no idea where I am… I- I’m meant to be staying with one of my friends… D- Do you know where this building is?” You gave the man who was there a shocked look. He didn’t seem the sort of person who would be scared, and asking for directions… He was wearing leather, had dyed hair, a tattoo, and even a spiked wrist-wrap… Even so, he was holding out a piece of paper with a building name on.

He honestly did look anxious, so you took hold of the paper for a moment and stared at it. “Oh… That place is near to where I live. Maybe I could show you…?”

The man gave you a wide-eyed stare, before shaking his head. “N- No thank you… Just directions.”

So, once the man had his directions and went off on his way… It was your turn to try and head home. All that you could do was stick to bright places, avoid alleys, and make sure that you end up in areas with people about… It was the best way to remain safe, after all.

Except, you couldn’t get home soon enough. The rain began to pour down on you, just to add to your streak of _wonderful_ luck, and you were quick to become a drenched and shivering mess. The very moment that you got home, your dress was torn off and you had to begin scavenging for warm clothes to wear, as well as turned the heating on.

As you settled into bed, you couldn’t help but think… Did that man get to where he wanted before the rain began?

 

 

A buzz of your phone is what woke you up the next morning. It was repeated, and what was worse is that it was making an unfamiliar sound every time. You groggily reached out for the device, before realising that something was wrong with your phone… There was a new app on it, and it had took over your phone completely… A virus, maybe?

But still… It was set out like a chatroom. And there was somebody else in it…

‘ _Um… Hello? Have I got through to somebody here?’_

You had to take a moment to pull yourself together after you realised that this is an actual, _genuine_ chatroom which is on your phone… It took you a moment, but you did end up replying.

‘ _Yes… Who is this? I’m confused, why is this chatroom on my phone?’_

_‘Me? I’m just a college student… I just found this phone, and I’m doing my best to re-locate the owner. All that I could find was your phone number, an address that’s not even near where I am at the moment, and what seems to be a password…’_

_‘An address?’_

Now, you _knew_ that it was probably a stupid idea continuing to talk to this person, but it wasn’t as though this was the weirdest or most inconvenient thing to happen to you as of late. After about thirty seconds, an address then appeared in the chat log, and your eyes widened.

‘ _Somebody asked me for directions to that building last night… It’s near to where I live.’_

_‘Really?! Maybe that means that this phone could belong to the person who asked you for directions! Because there seems to be a map app on here with that address saved too…’_

Yeah, it was a possibility… Plus, that person who asked you for directions did look very anxious. Maybe he was fearful of getting attacked or getting lost, as they would have no way of contacting somebody for help…?

‘ _Maybe you can help me re-locate the owner!’_

 

 

You couldn’t believe that you were actually talked into helping some stranger relocate a different stranger who had lost their phone somewhere… You kept a firm grasp of your bag over your shoulders, as well as made sure that your phone was securely with you. Hopefully this wasn’t a con… But if it was, you had set the police to speed-dial, and had other precautions such as pepper spray with you.

As you looked up at the building, your phone went off once more. As you took a deep breath, you pulled it out and looked at what the message said.

‘ _Are you there yet?’_ You then looked at the building doors, and then slowly went through them. The reception area was quite empty, and… That was was both reassuring and terrifying at the same time.

‘ _Yeah… I think so.’ And when you sent that, you got two more messages in succession._

_‘Good ^^’_

_‘Now go up to the 14 th floor.’_

You made your way over to the elevator, and pressed the button. Your heart was _racing._ You were either walking straight into a trap, or a few minutes later, you were going to be informing somebody of a lost phone. Stepping out onto the 14th floor is when anxiety had completely took over. You couldn’t do this, you _couldn’t!_ Just the possibility of walking into a trap being there was enough to make you want to start crying.

But then… Before you could back up into elevator once more… You bumped right into somebody who took hold of your arm. You tried to break free from them, and scream, but your throat seemed to almost instantaneously dry up. When you finally turned your head, your eyes widened.

It was _him._

The person who you gave directions to last night.

“Well, isn’t that a shame… You could have been safe if you listened to the messages and went into the apartment. I guess that means that the mission has failed… And now I have one of two choices.” Suddenly, there was a click, and something hard was pressing against your back. Was that… _a gun?!_ “I have to erase you… Or you come with me. You’ve got five seconds to decide, or I’ll make the choice for you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're kidnapped... And you have nowhere to escape to. You're stuck... and you're his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this chapter, lol... I needed a sufficient distraction from Kissed By The Baddest Bidder because holy fuck I love it and Eisuke but I DON'T HAVE MONEY TO GET THE PARTS OF THE STORY. I just about had enough money to get Eisuke's main story... ;o;  
> But yeah, I apologise if this seems rushed, I seriously needed to get Eisuke out of my mind lol-

“Stay exactly where you are… And don’t make a word. Don’t make a sound, even,” the man whispered down your ear, sending shivers down your spine. Of course, there was still a gun pressed to your back, meaning that you had no other choice but to listen if you didn’t want to die.

You had absolutely no idea where you were. Not long after he had approached you in the building you had been told to go to, you had passed out through just how scared you were. When you regained consciousness, you were blindfolded and your hands were cuffed together. He was still there though…

After a few moments, one of your wrists were taken hold of, before it was freed from the handcuffs. You had to bite your lip to remain silent as you were then pulled towards something. Seconds later, your wrist was cuffed again… But it seemed as though the cuffs were now around something.

Then the blindfold was pulled off. Your surroundings were dark, but it took a few seconds for your sight to adjust. You were… In a room with computers in. The man was now sitting down at said computers, but was facing you with a grin on his face. You then turned to look at your hands, and realised that the handcuffs were around a pipe…

You were stuck.

Stuck with this maniac, probably with no escape…

“Ha… I quite like having you there as a trophy…” He laughed, leaning back on his chair with a menacing grin on his face. “A possession, belonging only to me… That’s what you are. Nobody will know of your existence soon enough, and you will be all mine…” Your eyes widened as he spoke, before you tugged at your wrists. “And there’s no use trying to escape from those. I have the key, and as long as I have it, you can’t move from there.”

He seemed to be highly entertained at your attempts to escape, to the point that he started laughing like a maniac and pulled his phone out. “I knew that I made a good choice, hacking into your phone a few days ago, and approaching you last night! You’re very entertaining…” He watched for another few moments, before laughing quietly when you gave up trying to escape. “By the way, you should consider yourself lucky. I was generous enough to let you live, because I was given orders to kill you if you didn’t enter that apartment. You should be dead now, but here you are, chained up and secured down like the possession you are.”

_Chained up and secured down like the possession you are…_

Those words kept echoing around your head, and you felt your shoulders begin to droop. _A possession… Is that what your life had come down to? You were a free, normal human being one day… And the next, you’re kidnapped and… you’re nothing more than an object. A belonging._

Tears began to stain your cheeks as you leaned your head against the pipe which you were cuffed up to, before you pulled your knees up to your chest. _If scared had a picture definition, what you currently looked like probably would fit it._

Through your blurred vision, you could see that your kidnapper was now doing something on his computers… For that matter, you could just about see what was on the screens from where you were. You flinched when you realised that he had some of your social media profiles open, before he opened up what looked like some sort of database…

You froze when you watched him delete a few records, and then… One of your profiles refreshed, and… An error message appeared.

_He was deleting it all!_

You watched in a horrified silence as he quickly began deleting all other traces of your existence. Social media… Bank accounts… Medical records… All deleted. Eventually, he got to one final database… He then stood up, and he walked over to you holding onto the computer’s keyboard.

“Right… Press the enter key. Seeming as I’m wiping your existence from the world, I might as well let you erase the records of your birth, hadn’t I?” You felt your entire body tense up as he held the keyboard by your hands, and it was only then that you realised that your hands were trembling. You didn’t want to press the button, but… _This man had a gun somewhere, and you didn’t want to die, as much as you hated your current situation…_ You closed your eyes as you moved your finger, and pressed the button. “Good girl… You’re obedient. I like that…”

He was quick to return to his computers and began to do something else whilst you began to cry over the fact that aside from in this room now… You weren’t real. Friends and family… Yeah, they’d be worried at first… But upon the discovery that you didn’t exist anywhere, they’d eventually forget, or persuade themselves that you were never real in the first place… You’d be known only by this strange man.

After about an hour or so, you guess, the man left his computers once more and then approached a locked chest of drawers. He unlocked one of the drawers, and then pulled something out. You didn’t even want to see what he had in there, so you closed your eyes and looked away. Moments later, there was footsteps across the wooden floor, and your chin was grabbed hold of. “Open your mouth.” Scared of what he could do to you, you obeyed. Moments later, something was placed on your tongue.

It was… _sweet?_

“Right… You can close your mouth now. There’s no need to act so scared, it’s just a fucking lolly.” You opened your eyes, and realised that he was right… It was just a lolly. You could see its stick in your mouth. “Now… Keep quiet. I’ve got shit to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your kidnapper sets some ground rules.

You weren’t exactly sure of _when,_ but a blanket had been placed over you as you slept. For that matter, you didn’t even remember falling asleep… Or ending up locked up in a small room… or was it even a room? It was small enough to be called a cupboard.

As you rubbed your eyes, you then heard voices, so you remained still and silent as you tried to make out what was being said. Unfortunately… The voices were hushed so you couldn’t hear any specific words. The most that you could do was figure out that one of the speakers were female, and the other was your kidnapper.

Eventually, the female voice stopped, and a door was shut loudly. Moments later, the door of the place you were stuck in flew open. Your kidnapper looked down at you with a serious face, before rolling his eyes. “I’m going to have to move you. It was close… The Saviour almost realised that I’ve kept you alive, and brought you here.” He then took hold of your wrist, and pulled you out of the little room. It seemed to be a small closet in the room. “So… From now on, you’re staying in one of my rooms.” He then started dragging you towards a door, and pushed it open. “As Mint Eye’s hacker, I have been permitted to have a section of the building to myself.”

You then ended up being pulled into what seemed to be a small hallway, holding four doors, not including the one which you had just come through. He then quickly turned you around so that you were facing him, and took hold of your chin.

There seemed to be a look of menace in his eyes…

“There are two rooms which you are permitted to go into. My bedroom, and the bathroom. The other two rooms are _off limits_ , and if you go in them without permission, I seriously will kill you. You can only go into my computer room if the door is unlocked.” With that, he started pushing you towards one of the doors, and made you go through it. “You sleep in here with me. If I am in here, you will be too or else there will be severe consequences. Other than that… Do whatever the hell you want, _except_ draw attention to yourself.”

He then left the room, leaving you stood on the spot, shaking.

_Was this your life now…? Everything being dictated by him…? Well, you were now officially a nobody to the rest of the world, with all evidence of your previous existence completely wiped from record._

As tears began to pour down your face, you walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

“I’m such a fool… Wh- Why did I reply to his texts?!”

 

 

That evening, you had decided to take a shower. After all… the kidnapper _had_ said that you could do whatever you wanted as long as it never drew attention to you…

It was actually quite relaxing as the stream of hot water poured down your body, burning and blistering your skin almost as though it was trying to burn away your regrets. You ran your hands through your hair, letting the hot water make more contact with your scalp. The only soap which your kidnapper had smelled of bubblegum, and that smell was rather sickly for you.

However… You couldn’t help but notice the bruises which covered your body. Some were from the handcuffs from whenever it was he had you stuck to that pipe, and others were from when you had been shoved into the closet when you were asleep.

The burning from the water was enough to help you in blocking out the pain of the bruises, so that was a relief, at least.

As you showered though… You were unaware of your kidnapper entering the bathroom. He raised his eyebrow at the closed shower curtain, before a mischievous smirk formed on his face.

“Hey. Woman. I’m going to sleep, and you know the rules. You have three seconds to come out, or else I’m going to drag you out by force.” You just about heard his voice from over the sound of the running water, before your face went pale. In those few moments though… You felt your wrist be taken hold of, and you were quick to find yourself being pinned against the drenched tiles, with your hand pulled behind your back. “I did say that you had three seconds…”

He then started laughing at the tears which were forming in your eyes, before he turned the shower off and began pulling you out of the bathroom. You weren’t even given the chance to get dressed, you were just getting dragged straight out. No resistance was enough to break you out of his grasp.

Once you were in his bedroom, he closed and locked the door, before he pinned you against a wall once more. Your face was bright red, because of you being naked, but he didn’t seem to have a care in the slightest. “Repeat my rules, or else I’ll punish you.”

“Wh- What?!”

“Repeat my rules about what you have to do, or else _I. will. Punish. You._ ”

You gulped, your legs shaking beneath you as his grasp of you grew tighter. His eyes narrowed, so you felt that you had no choice but to respond to him. “I- I can only go i- in your bedroom and the bathroom… a- and the computer room if th- the door is unlocked… b- but everywhere else is off limits…”

“ _And?”_

“A- And when y- you are in here, I- I have to be too…”

“Huh, so you do listen…” He released his grasp of you, before he pointed to a closet. “Put some clothes on, then get into bed. By the way, you have to sleep with me in bed too. It’s my only way of keeping an eye on you _all_ the time.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, buuuuuut...

It was a struggle to even attempt to sleep, with his arms tightly around you as you had no other choice but to wear one of his shirts in bed. You knew that this entire situation was just _so wrong_ , and you had no way of escaping it…

Your eyes widened as his grasp of you grew stronger, because it started restricting your breathing. Eventually, his jagged, bitten nails began to dig into your skin, and the sore, stinging feeling made your eyes water. “S- Stop it… Stop it!” You eventually shrieked, kicking him in the process…

Unfortunately… You made a terrible mistake with your kick. You weren’t facing him, so you didn’t know _where_ you kicked… And considering that it was your scream that had woke him up… the attack pissed him off.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” he hissed down your ear, taking hold of some of your hair and pulling it back forcefully. “ _Why_ did you kick me?!” Tears were pouring down your face as he pinned you down onto the bed, his eyes filled with nothing but… Rage. Pure rage. “ _Answer me.”_

It took a good few moments for you to whimper out your response. “Y- You were hurting me…”

“Hurting you?” He leaned in to your face and took hold of your chin, taking in the fear and pain in your face. “I can show you what it’s like to ache, you silly woman…”

 

 

 

He had returned to his computer room with a triumphant smirk on his face. _Oh, he had showed you what pain was._ He then turned on the monitor which showed the goings on of his bedroom, and a grin formed on his face. You were just as he had left you…

For hurting him, he had decided to punish you… And he was quite pleased with the results as he looked at the monitor. Your wrists were cuffed together tightly behind your back, and you had been gagged quiet. He had told you not to draw attention, and that’s what your scream had most likely done just that. But if things went well for him… Well, he was going to let you have a small reward for enduring the punishment.

But first… He had a few little tasks to do.

 

 

 

You wanted to cry as you attempted to escape the restraints which he had put you in. The material in your mouth was just absorbing all of the moisture, making your mouth feel horrible and dry. And your hands… The cuffs were applying pressure to bruises which already existed, and that painful feeling made you want to scream… but the gag made that impossible.

_Is this what your life had simmered down to? Being this man’s pawn? His play-thing?_

One thought was going through your mind though… Had anybody become aware of your absence? You… had a family. A job… Would they be looking for you?

You did have an older sister, MC… The two of you had always been close. Recently, she had ended up joining a group known as the ‘RFA’, but that was after she had done her own little disappearing stunt for about eleven days. She had a strange boyfriend, and the only thing that you knew about him was his first name… Luciel. You hadn’t even met him, but she did seem extremely fond of him.

Would they be out on the streets, trying to find you?

… No, they wouldn’t. _Of course they wouldn’t._

He’d wiped traces of your existence from… everywhere. You had never existed.

You were… a prisoner. A nameless prisoner with nobody… no family, no friends… just… him. That hacker…

Tears began to pour down your face as the bedroom door finally opened again, and he was stood there once more, his eyes narrowed and arms folded. He approached you, put his finger under your chin, before tilting your head up. “Are you ready to apologise for those dumb things you did?”

You stared at him with a blank look on your face, before looking down and nodding. You didn’t have much of a choice… This was your life from now on.

Suddenly, the material in your mouth fell loose, and you stared at him with wide eyes. With that… your eyes welled up with tears, and you found yourself shaking. “I- I- I’m sorry, I won’t kick you again…. A- And I won’t scream…”

He smiled, before he then took hold of the back of your head and pressed his forehead against yours. “You’re a good girl… I’ll give you a reward for apologising.”

And then… His lips were against yours.

When he pulled back, a grin was on his face. “Oh, and I just found something out… You can be with your sister soon.” He leaned in to your ear, and heard him smirk. “She’s falling right into my trap.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you are being begged to remain safe with Unknown, little do you know that your sister and 707 are trying to get to Mint Eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this chapter is a bit all over the place, it's been a while since I worked on this fic, and things are a bit all over the place in my life at this moment in time....

“Weird… This is really, really weird…” Headphones were quickly pulled down from covering his ears, before a confused hum filled up the small, wooden cabin. “Did you know that somebody tried going to the apartment about two hours after we left?”

“You’re kidding, right? Was it somebody after us, Saeyoung?!”

“Um… I’m checking the security footage now…” At the seat in the wooden cabin which both he and MC were hiding out in, Saeyoung pulled his laptop closer to him before the sound of tapping keys began to echo around. At the opposite side of the room, MC was frequently staring at her boyfriend out of concern as she recovered some cans of Doctor Pepper from her bag. “Wait a second… There were two people.”

MC silently opened one of the cans, and took a quick sip of the drink. Meanwhile, Saeyoung slowly turned his computer around. “One of them… W- Was Saeran… The other one, though… I don’t know.”

“You might not… But I certainly do… That’s _my_ sibling…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

One of the off-limit rooms had an open door… It definitely piqued your curiosity, because, well, what wouldn’t if it were forbidden? Sure, it could be horrifying, like a torture room… But there was a chance of it being something better, like… A library. A library would be good, you wouldn’t be as bored as that guy’s prisoner.

A somewhat sweet smell began to waft out the gap in the door, so you silently approached it, and began to hold your breath as you peered inside. You could see him crouched down on the floor, doing something… Your eyes widened when you realised what exactly he was doing. He was there… trimming a plant. It seemed to have split into two stems in the process of growing, and…

You let out your held breath in the form of a gasp as he cut off the taller, stronger part of the plant, before he crushed it in his hand. However, he stood up, and stared straight at you. “You shouldn’t have seen that. You should _never_ have seen that.” He approached you, and dragged you inside the room. Even though he was doing his best to be angry and threatening, you just couldn’t, seeing him in this sort of environment… It was similar to a small, indoor garden. Vibrant, colourful, and beautiful plants and fruits filled the entire room.

However… You ended up highly confused when he then stopped glaring at you, and began concentrating on the bruises which decorated your skin. He then began trembling, and his hand covered his eyes as he tried to step backwards. “N- No, this must be how he-! Gahhh!” He screamed out, before he then looked back at you with tears in his eyes. “I hurt you…”

You then looked down at your wrists, and sighed. “Yeah. You did. But you’re just doing it to keep me safe from that person. Your… ‘saviour’. The one you said wanted me dead if I didn’t go into that apartment?” _Just why were you justifying him hurting you…? Sure, it was better than death, but with the combo of being his prisoner…_

He slowly stood up once more, and his terrified frown was quick to become a sly smile. “I forgot that… I’m your protector... I can keep you safe… Safe…” He began laughing as he kept mumbling the word ‘safe’ over and over, before he then reached behind you and… A sudden clicking sound made you realise that he had locked the door. “This room is my safe haven… My garden… And I’m going to make you safe in here too. Make it so… you can’t leave me. And I can’t leave you.”

You were highly confused when you ended up being led further into the garden room, before he then made you sit down on a bench inside the room. His eyes seemed quite innocent as he then sat beside you, and started staring upwards.

There was a strange silence which surprisingly wasn’t awkward as the two of you sat beside each other for a good few minutes, and before you knew it… You ended up unconsciously leaning against him, which ended up with him wrapping his arms around you, and pulling you onto his lap. Following that, you ended up highly confused as he stared straight into your eyes, and making sure you were pulled flush against him.

“I will make you stay with me… I _want_ you to stay with me! Don’t go, don’t you dare go! And if- if I have to… I’ll make it so you can’t walk!” Suddenly, you began to feel the heat radiating from his body. “But… I want to know before I do anything… If I promise you the safety of your sister, will you stay with me… as mine? And… I can be yours?” _Being forced to stay… or stay of your own will, and keep MC safe…_ “I’ll even let you have more freedoms… I should be able to persuade the saviour to let you live and explore as one of us… You can make friends! Have a family in me… in Mint Eye… But mostly me.” He was silent for a moment, and grinned. “Definitely mostly me. I’ll treat you like an angel if you’re mine…”

Suddenly, you felt yourself be moved off him as he stood up, and a smirk formed on his face. “You’ve got until your sister and Luciel arrive, in about… Hmm… Two or three hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will reader's decision be? Will they decide to let MC be safe and stay with Unknown, or will they struggle for freedom and possibly ruin things for everyone? You all decide... And there might be sin depending on how things go~


	6. Chapter 6

“ _Let me just hack in… We’ll be in soon, and we can stop the hacker and save our siblings… How the hell they could be at this place though, I have no idea. By the way, MC, did you know that no records of your sister exist anywhere? No record of birth, no medical records, no school records… Absolutely nothing. But then again, that could be the hacker’s handiwork… Perhaps the hacker is the whole reason Saeran ended up here too._ ”

“… _I hope both of them are safe… I don’t want this journey to this place to be for nothing.”_

“ _Don’t worry, it won’t be, Honey~ Heh, perhaps if we get this dealt with today, we can get to leaving more evidence tonight!”_

“ _O- Oh my god, Saeyoung-! Don’t say stuff like that out loud! You don’t know who could be listening!”_

With a huff, Saeran reached out and turned off the monitor displaying both Saeyoung and MC trying to break into Mint Eye, before growling deeply. “Yeah, they really fucking don’t know who is listening… Ugh, how are we even related to those two pests?!” He then leaned back on his chair, and closed his eyes. “But of course, they aren’t going to find us, are they?”

You remained silent as you sat beside his desk, running a finger over a deep purple bruise on your wrist. _They wouldn’t though… You had done as he had said, and decided to remain with him in order to keep MC safe… You didn’t want her to be brought to harm…_ You looked up then when you heard the sound of keys being pressed quite brutally and swiftly, and that was followed by Saeran standing up, and staring directly at you.

“You’re getting locked away now… Those two are in. And don’t worry… You stay with me, no harm will come to MC… I’m only going to lock them in here once the servers have been transferred to another of Paradise’s locations, then wiped from these computers. As for them getting out alive… And without being taken prisoner by other disciples… Well, that’s on Saeyoung.”

“B- But you said that-!”

“Oh, all I said was that _I_ wouldn’t harm your dearest sister… I never said anything about others hurting them.” Before you could begin panicking though, and yell that he was horrible for saying such a thing, he grabbed hold of your arms and pushed you against the wall. “Remember… I could easily enough take you to the saviour, and watch as she orders you to the dungeon here, or cleanses you to the point that you won’t even _remember_ who your damn sister is...”

Once he had released you, you sank down to the ground and took a deep but shaky breath in order to calm yourself down. Who you were was defined by those you had been around, your memories, your dreams and your past as a whole. If you were to be made to forget… What would the point of you even existing be?

_The only thing keeping you alive as you are is this man… He was essentially your only reason for existing right now. You… You owed him for keeping you alive despite orders to kill you, and you owed him for even providing you with safety and for promising that he wouldn’t hurt MC…_

Eventually, a slight beeping noise started coming from the main door into the room… From the door you had never been beyond in this place. Saeran seemed to be rather unhappy about it, but then… a grin formed on his face. “Stand up. Hahah...” He then grabbed hold of your hands with one of his, before dragging you towards the door which you had been through before then. “I’m not risking you leaving me… The RFA is _dangerous,_ and I’m _not_ letting them get hold of you.”

Before you knew it, you had been shoved through the door, and it was locked behind you. Panic began to return in order to overwhelm every fibre of your being as you turned around, and tried to hit at the door to get him to let you out. But… it was pointless. The door was solid, and it quickly made your fists hurt. You could only sink down behind the door, and wait for Saeran to return to you…

Eventually, you began to hear some shouting through the door though, so you did your best to listen in to what was going on.

“-do you mean, you’re the hacker?! S- Saeran-!”

“Don’t call me by that! There’s only one voice I can stand saying my name, and trust me, she’s the better one of those sisters...”

“Y- You have my sister too? Where is she?!” When you heard MC asking about you, you attempted to hit the door a few more times, but by that point, your hands were already red and on the verge of bruising more than they already were. “Please… I want to see her-!”

“Well, tough shit… You aren’t going to be seeing her. Thing is, I’ve made something of a deal with her… If she stays with me, and is by my side for the rest of our lives, you won’t get hurt by me, MC. I can’t wait for the day that I can… now, how did you word it, idiot? ‘Leave evidence’ on her?”

“Saeran-! How did you even know that I said that?! B- But enough of that, can’t the four of us just… just leave here together?!”

“Hahaha… As if, Saeyoung. This place is the _only_ place I’ve been accepted, and the _only_ place I can be alone with _my_ girl… Oh, and I’m _sure_ that you’ll be glad to know that I’ve already seen her squirm… Seen her without clothes… And now, I’m going to get to see her thrive without an overbearing older sister in our paradise…”

You didn’t know how to take his words as he said that, and you decided to back away from the door. It was too painful for you to hear the fear in MC’s voice which you knew would be coming, so you had to make your distance from there as fast as you could. You eventually decided to cry things out on the bed… Unaware that Saeran was to walk in minutes later.

He had just locked Saeyoung and MC in his computer room, leaving it all up to Saeyoung to hack their way out. The door into the rest of Saeran’s quarters had been barricaded though, meaning that there was no way either of the trapped pair could attempt to escape that way either.

Saeran couldn’t help but feel something… dull and achy in his chest at the sight of you quivering on the bed as you sobbed. It eventually got too much for him, so he approached the bed and nudged your shoulder. “Oi. Sit up. I don’t like it when you’re doing… _that._ ”

Slowly, you did as he said before giving him a slight glare. _He had set off MC upset and worrying… You couldn’t help but feel the exact same way._

“Don’t make me do that stupid ‘leaving evidence’ thing that idiot of a twin of mine likes to say… I don’t like it when you’re like this.” He then silently counted to ten, before he huffed and grabbed hold of your shoulders. “Well, you asked for this...”

You were caught by surprise at his teeth suddenly scraping across your neck, before he sucked at your skin quite roughly. Your tears stopped almost instantaneously as a shiver went down your spine, but it wasn’t enough to stop you from feeling down. As he moved his mouth away slightly, and glanced up at your face to see what your current reaction was (a slightly parted mouth through shock) a light tingling but ticklish feeling was left behind on your throat.

Suddenly, you found yourself speaking before thinking… “… More. D- Do that… again...”

“Well, the thing is… I might not be able to stop if I do.”

“I- I don’t care… I don’t… I don’t want to think of the pain in her voice-!”

“Huh, if you say so… But remember...” He moved up to your ear, leaving his breath teasing at your skin. “ _Remember that you wanted this.”_


End file.
